


Lazadas

by Angiolettina



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Disney, Falsa inocencia, M/M, corbatas, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiolettina/pseuds/Angiolettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bojan tiene algunos problemas para atarse la corbata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazadas

Lo ve toquetearse la corbata durante más de cinco minutos seguidos, echar atrás la barbilla para intentar ver el nudo que ha hecho y deshecho cientos de veces. Ha hecho el lazo de tantas formas distintas, evolucionadas de las cinco o seis técnicas distintas de las que no sabe ni el nombre, que está repitiendo por tercera vez los mismos pasos.

Lo ha visto buscar desesperado un espejo ahí, en medio del campo dispuesto para la foto grupal, porque en el vestuario estaba demasiado ocupado pavoneándose como para fijarse en su corbata sin atar; y quejarse con cara de desespero sin que nadie apenas le atienda, hasta que al fin es Pep, que pasa casualmente a su lado, quien le calma.

Pep, que siempre lo hace todo bien, le levanta la barbilla para mantenerlo firme, le endereza los hombros y le desanuda la corbata de nuevo, levantando el cuello de la camisa oscura. Bojan se inclina para mirar las manos del entrenador pero éste vuelve a levantarle la cara, rogando que no se mueva.

Tres metros más allá, listo, Leo puede ver a Bojan tragar saliva mientras mira fijamente a Pep que, a su vez, atiende a los movimientos lentos de sus manos e indica cómo hacer un buen y firme nudo Windsor. 

Con el trabajo realizado, Pep le baja el cuello de nuevo y ajusta la corbata en su lugar, alisa la camisa y sacude el traje, dándole su aprobación con una sonrisa. Bojan se lo agradece con algo de vergüenza y pasa el dedo por la sedosa corbata, azorado. 

Desde su lugar, Leo sonríe y se pregunta si, en realidad, Bojan se habrá salido con la suya, ya que en el vestuario ha sido él mismo quien le ha atado perfectamente la corbata roja a Leo, muy orgulloso de su resultado.


End file.
